Her Little Sister Can't Be This Cute!
by Typewriterman
Summary: Kuroko Shirai loves her Onee-sama.  So much so that she keeps her bed warm whenever she's out. But what if someone else thought of Misaka Mikoto as their Onee-sama? Would Kuroko be able to handle it? Oneshot. Rated K  for massive amounts of Kuroko.


Disclaimer: Large usage of manic Kuroko and "Onee-sama". Read with caution.

* * *

When canon and boredom collide, the story begins…

As a member of Judgment, Kuroko Shirai had responsibilities outside of a student. Doing patrols, making sure curfew was observed, preventing and acting of reports of small crime, assisting the work of Anti-Skill.

However, she was still a student. The responsibilities of a student, when there were no dire Judgment activities to be done, involved homework which caused her an all night session just previously.

As she was a student, Kuroko also was not expected to be regularly on Judgment duty, so today was her day off, as there also happened to be no school.

Within her dormitory of the Tokiwadai Middle School outside of the School Garden, the girl—dressed in a pink silk negligee as she had just woken up from sleeping in her roommate's bed, which was empty because her roommate had left early that morning, heard a commotion from outside the door in the hall.

As it was just outside her door, and Kuroko could recognize one of the voices belonging to her roommate, the small girl groggily walked over and opened it, unaware that there was someone else.

Another Misaka Mikoto.

"Kuroko?" One of the Misakas exclaimed as she clamored into the room pulling the other girl in and pushing the negligee-clad Kuroko a bit to the side in order to shut the door with a huff. "You don't have Judgment duty or anything like that!"

Ignoring a slight pressure in her sinuses, Kuroko's eyes settled on the second Misaka, who for all intents and purposes was her roommate's almost-identical twin.

Both had the uniform of the Tokiwadai Middle School on—which in of itself bore the question that if she weren't already a student how she had never heard of Misaka having a sister before, or whether it meant that she was transferring in to be a student—showing off that they could very well be twins or at least very proportionately similar.

The biggest thing though was how a pair of military-like electronic goggles was resting atop the other Misaka's head. She could've been able to tell without the goggles, of course, the differences between them such as the more modest and solemn demeanor between the one and the prideful and direct other; or the innocent and enticing one and the tsun-tsun and enticing other…

"Kuroko, you're drooling!"

Wiping mouth with her arm, the small Teleporter turned her attention toward the girl with furrowed eyebrows aimed at her.

"Onee-sama, is this your sister?" barely outside of a trance, Kuroko's eyes continued to flicker from side to side, between the two Misakas standing before her. "Are you twins? Is she older or are you the older one!"

"…" Unable to say no because of a technicality, Mikoto begrudgingly sighed and admitted "Yeah, she's my 'sister'…though we're _definitely_ not twins…she's the younger one here…"

"Oh!" Kuroko's eyes sparkled at the revelation, and she began to hop from side to side to get a closer comparison between the two Misakas.

"Hey, would you stop that blushing? It's embarrassing me…" Misaka glanced at her right toward her clone. "What the hell? Not you too!"

Clearing her throat, Kuroko stopped just in front of the other Misaka, offering her arm and bowed slightly like a host trying to coax a customer into her club. "Excuse me miss, but what's your name?" she asked in a baritone accompanied with a shady looking smile.

"This Misaka is Misaka 10032', answers Mis-" a hand quickly flew to cover the dully staring girl as Mikoto forced a patronizing smile and belted out a nervous laugh while the mumbled response finished from under her palm.

"J-Jun! Her name is Jun!" quickly cobbled up a pseudonym from the clone's established serial number.

"Misaka…Jun…?" Sounding out what her name would thusly be, the twin-tailed girl smiled at the answer as well as the sight of the two girls standing so closely together before her. Giving a less than virgin-looking smile at the "sisters", Kuroko widened her grin into a thin line as all the possibilities flashed in succession through her mind.

Since there was an infinite amount of scenarios to play with just one Misaka Mikoto…now that it had come to her attention that a Misaka Jun existed as well, a girl who was not only the splitting image of her onee-sama but was also her younger **sister**, that made the number of the kinds of play they could have into…DOUBLE INFINITE!

"Perhaps this person is less than enthused about my appearance, Onee-sama?' Misaka hypothesizes upon the quiet interaction that has taken place in comparison to how she interacts with you."

'_She calls her sister _"Onee-sama" _as well!'_

The pressure in her sinuses finally exploded as a short stream of red shot out of her nose, causing a disgusted yelp from Mikoto as she warily pulled her "younger sister" a step back.

Dramatic piano music seemed to play in her mind.

Kuroko shuddered at the wonderful feeling flowing down her spine that came from seeing such a wonderful display from her roommate and idol. "Onee-samaaaaa…" she moaned out with salivation, a term that seemed to contain a much different definition than when the other Misaka used it.

Her fingers and thumbs flitted about like wayward tentacles in all directions as she raised her hands, palms aimed in the direction of the sisters.

"Letmetouch-NO-hugheratleastoncethenI'llbesuretogiveyoua-'hug'-aswellsoyoudon'tfeelleft-owwwwwww-aaggghhhh!"

Least to say, a hole had opened up in the room as a result of the explosion. As the smoke cleared, it was simply a miracle that the building managed to hold its structure from the reverberations that followed.

* * *

In a Certain hospital ward, wrapped from head to toe in bandages and casts to support to proper restructuring of her spine, Kuroko Shirai woke up to see the white ceiling above her.

It was most definitely not the first time she had seen such a set of ceiling tiles before, since as a member of Judgment, Kuroko got herself injured often.

Though with a wince of pain despite the obvious pain medications that were coursing through her body, she found that she somewhat still felt all of her limbs and had the ability to move her fingers and toes. The medical bed sheets she lay upon gave a scratching sound against her patient's scrubs, the bandages around her body and themselves when she attempted her little experiment. The bandages, that covered even her face, ruffled about with every soft breath she took.

Taking a moment to remember how she got into the hospital, she heard a sound that was unlike the sound of her breathing, or the sound of the bandages that ruffled when she did so. It was also different from the sound of the bed sheets that rubbed against her patient's scrubs and bandages.

The sound was that of something soft being cut. Finding that her bed was slightly elevated on her upper torso, she glanced toward the source and found a brunette haired girl wearing a Tokiwadai Academy uniform peeling a number of fruits onto a plate.

"Onee…sama…?" Kuroko groaned out, calling the attention of the Electromaster.

"Hey there, Kuroko, how are you holding up?" Mikoto, with a pause in her ministrations offered a soft smile toward the immobile girl.

The look of concern on her roommate's face had somewhat troubled Kuroko, as though it was her fault that such a sad appearance had taken residence there. "Where's…Jun…?"

"…" Mikoto only chuckled at the question, lowering her gaze down for a moment before looking at Kurko again. "You were mumbling that name all night, Kuroko. Something about there being two of me?" To this Miko gave an amused laugh and sighed. With another breath, Mikoto's hazel eyes glared daggers at the immobilized girl while digging the knife in her hand through the pair, allowing the juices to drip onto the plate.

"**That. Was. Only. A. Dream. **Right, Kuroko?"

"Ah, a dream?" Relief softened the tension in the small girl's shoulders as worries about what to do with two Misaka Mikoto's existing suddenly drifted away. In all honesty, she wouldn't have known what to do in such a heavenly situation.

Her smile unseen under the bandages, Kuroko Shirai nodded as best she could under the circumstances. "Though that's sad to hear…" she said with increasingly heavier eyes, "… by the way, onee-sama…what was the reason I was…sent to the hospital again…?"

"Oh, you walked in on me showering, and I shocked you and since you were wet, it caused some extensive damage…"

The answer seemed almost too quickly offered and practiced.

"Hmmmm…ok…"

That response seemed too pleased with that answer.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

32 is "san-jyu ni" in Japanese, so that's where "Jun" comes from. That's pretty suave of Mikoto to think that up, huh? It's a play on words…in Japanese…don't hear _that_ too much…

Two recommendations for a great re-read:

Before starting (again) play the OreImo TV size opening, and if you have no idea what that is, just search it on youtube.

At "Dramatic piano music seemed to play in her mind." Please play the To Aru Kagaku no Railgun OST 07 - Onee-sama...

All characters belong to Kazama Kamachi and Kiyotaka Haimura as author and illustrator, respectively.

* * *

Extra:

Nonplussed, a certain frog-faced doctor stood in the hallway outside of the hospital room of a patient named Kuroko Shirai, looking at the file again while making his rounds. He shook his head and offered a tut-tut to no one in particular; the extent of the patient's wounds and the explanation offered by her roommate failed to match in any sense whatsoever. It was not his position to ask, as he was a doctor and he would act to save his patients no matter what.

Besides, fourth degree burns were minor affairs for the man known as "Heaven Canceller".


End file.
